Volume 1
Summary After millennia in hiding, Mina Tepeş , the Princess of the ancient covenant and ruler of all vampires, wants change. Using the vast wealth of the Tepes line, she has paid off the entire gross national debt of Japan and in so doing, gained the authority to create a “special district” off the coast of Japan that is to become the future haven to vampires the world over! Now, on the eve of the landmark press conference announcing the existence of vampires to the world, terrorists and rival factions plot to assassinate Mina before she has a chance to make her world-changing announcement! Chapters Chapter 1: The Covenant : The story begins with a tale between a woman and a young boy, which mirrors the relationship between Mina and Akira. It then switches to Yuki being rejected by Akira, with her running away embarrassed. Ryohei then confronts Akira by punching him in the face from what he perceives as Akira toying with Yuki’s emotions. : He is then picked up by Vera to meet with Princess Mina Tepes. It is his 17th birthday and time to become her servant by accordance with an ancient covenant. He is given a test, unbeknownst to him, to see if he can recognize Mina. Vera sits upon the royal throne while the other servants pretend she is the queen. Akira sees through the ruse, using both logic, his super smell, and remembering the princess from a previous meeting when he was 10. : Immediately after passing the test, Wolfgang informs the princess that intruders have breached the building. Wolfgang instructs Akira to protect Princess Mina while he commands the palace guards. Left alone with Mina, Akira must follow her to her room and help undress her. Mina teases Akira about his obvious discomfort at seeing her naked, which he responds with a tease on her kid body saying there is nothing to be embarrassed about. : Mina then asks Akira to hand her a bottle of light blocking gel and for him to put it on her. While putting on the gel, Mina asks Akira how he hurt his cheek, where she discovers Yuki likes Akira and becomes jealous. However her fears are put aside when he says that he could never be with Yuki due to being born to serve her as a werewolf and never being able to be close to anyone. : The intruders break into Mina’s room, revealed as being merely humans and easily defeated by Mina. As Akira watches Mina suck on of the intruder’s blood he is reminded that while she looks like a child, she is a ruthless killer and the Queen of all vampires. Chapter 2: Choice : Despite the attack, Mina insists on basking in the light of the morning sun. She tells Akira that he doesn’t have to follow her, which he insists he must due to the attack. As she leaves she tells Akira that due to the lack of light blocking gel she missed the spot over her heart, leaving it unprotected to the sun. She gleefully runs away as Akira realizes the potential consequences and quickly pursues her. However he is held back from finding her when smoke blocks his sense of smell, making him rely on his hearing to find her. : After being attack by more intruders he meets up with Mina asking why she would build her empire in a place where they obviously don’t want her or her kind there. She responds by saying that it’s because she is preparing for battle, but was only there that day to see Akira. Akira disbelieves that he is important enough for her to risk her life to see him which she responds saying that he means more to her than he knows. : Due to an explosive missile, Akira is separated from Mina once again. As she continues her climb to the roof she reminds him that it is almost dawn and not to be late. Akira is then further deterred by more intruders. Just as the sun rises and Mina basks in the light, a retreating intruder (later revealed to be Seiji Hama) shoots a missile at Mina, causing her to fall from the balcony, but not before Akira catches her and shields her heart from the sun with his hand. Mina smiles at him saying that he did choose her causing Akira to blush and realize that she was playing with him. : After climbing down the tower, the two meet up with Wolfgang and Vera next to an a waiting helicopter. Mina asks Akira to accompany her to show him the Bund, a man-made island given to Mina by the Japanese government. She also reveals the true reason why she moved to Japan: to build her Vampire Kingdom. Chapter 3: Ruler of the Vampires : The next night Mina, with Akira by her side, goes live on television to tell the world the reason for the Landfill and the existence of vampires. Mina allows a press conference for humans that weekend on the island. All were thoroughly checked for anything suspicious. While bathing in a tub Mina blows bubbles at Akira’s nose, filling his nose with the scent, which he complains makes his nose itch. : Lord Juneau Dermailles immediately arrives afterward. He dislikes the werewolves, ordering them to be removed when he talks to Mina. Vera then asks Akira a favor; to escort Lord Juneau and his guards to the parking lot. While going down in the elevator, Lord Juneau confronts Akria on being Mina’s new lover. Lord Juneau's guard then attacks Akira while Lord Juneau asks him what Vera and Wolfgang are plotting. He insists that they are behind the reason for the island, demeaning them as a damn guard dog and a whore from lowly bloodlines and accusing them of cutting him off from the Princess. Akira then makes fun of Lord Juneau's bad breath, enraging him further. : The elevator doors open, revealing Wolfgang. Juneau tells him that his guards will now be protecting Mina instead of mongrels, telling them to go back to their forest to find a new master. Akira is told to follow his father to Vera, who he confronts on having him accompany Lord Juneau on purpose. Which she reveals was for the purpose of monitoring their conversation on what Lord Juneau is thinking. Akira then comments on how scary Vera is. : Akira and Vera then spy on Lord Juneau's men entering the island. Vera tells Akira that he only wishes to use the royal family as what he believes is his god given right to securing a position on the island. Vera vows to never let anyone get in the way of Mina and then thanks Akira for making Mina so happy. Akira then spots on of the men sneaking around with a bag full of C-4 plastic explosives. The man is able to escape despite Vera trying to attack him and chasing him into the water and cutting her. Vera then speculates why a vampire would be after Princess Mina’s life. : Nicole Edelman gets a knock on her door revealing it to being the escaped vampire. He reports his mission was a failure and to switch to plan B. He then proceeds to bite into her breast, transforming her into a vampire. Nicole Edelman then stakes the vampire who bit her. : Akira gives Vera his coat while he calls his father to set an interrogation on Lord Juneau as his mean scour the river area. Vera then questions how Akira knew the smell of C-4. He admits to taking to his father making him go through the SAS (Special Air Service) Bomb Disposal Curriculum. He, along with Doberman and German Shepherds, sniffed bags and cargo containers, allowing him to smell more than 10 different types of explosives. Vera laughs at Akira, causing him to realize how cute she is. Akira then notices the wind is picking up and that they should go. Chapter 4: Interview with a Vampire : Three days later at the Central Administration Building within the Bund, the press conference is held. Akira and Vera are kept out of the conference by Lord Juneau and his men. : When they had interrogated the Lord he admitted that the man was indeed one of his underlings accompany him, however he was a last minute replacement for someone else and was “freshly made” and not sure on his identity. Vera and Akira then accuse the Lord for wanting to have Mina killed with the C-4. This enrages the Lord, saying that Akira has no proof of the explosives through his sense of smell and that not one vampire would ever want to harm the princess. Mina then announces that the conference will go as planned and the Lord’s men will continue to head up security. Akira is concerned with Mina’s decision, but she comforts him with letting him know that she knows what she’s doing and that he must do what he must. Vera then hopes that they still might be able to catch the man, if he isn’t already dead. While leaving the building Akira and Vera pass Nicole Edelman, causing Akira to sneeze. This alerts him to Nicole's use of Sun Blocking Gel. : Akira then buzzes to Lord Juneau saying if they had check if the members of the press where human or vampire. Lord Juneau dismisses Akira’s suspicions, once again insisting that no vampire would want to harm Mina. Vera then becomes alert to Akira’s agitatedness telling her he smelled light blocking gel on a member of the press. Vera tells him that when the press arrived they were all human; with Akira figuring out that the escaped man had turned Nicole so she could continue the mission. He then asks Vera where a vampire would hide something. Vera is in disbelief that a vampire would go after Mina’s life when they see her death as the death of the vampire race. : Wolfgang tells Akira of the findings of the escaped vampire. He has found massive amounts of blood and removed organs in CNN reporter Nicole Edelman’s room. : The press now believes that Mina is a vampire, however she admits that there is no way for her to prove that without drinking someone’s blood. Nicole Edelman offers herself to Mina. Mina then tells her that there is no need for her to actually drink her blood. This causes Nicole to reveal a detonator in her mouth, which she is about to push. Akira stops her in time by holding her mouth open and ordering Vera to open Nicole's shirt, which reveals an incision scar on her stomach. Akira orders Vera to split her stomach open, however Vera says there is no time and stakes Nicole’s heart, much to the horror of the humans, turning her to dust. Vera then precedes to pulls the activated C-4 bomb from the ashes and asks Akira to disarm it, however he reminds her he only underwent a training program for dogs, not bomb disposal training. Lord Juneau tries to evacuate Mina, but Mina observes that they will not be able to out run the explosive. : Wolfgang contacts Akira telling him to get to the elevator shaft and to throw the bomb down the third shaft. Akira manages to throw it down the shaft where it exits to the Cradle before it explodes. Akira inquires Vera about the underground area he just threw the bomb to, but Vera slyly remarks he will learn about it eventually. : Mina laughs to the press about the situation inadvertently proving the existence of Vampires. She warns them that as long as they are good neighbors to the Bund she will never threaten them before she dismisses them back to the mainland. : Lord Juneau announces that he now acknowledges that an opponent of Mina has infiltrated his troops and that he has ordered the execution of every one he brought with him as a way to show his loyalty to the Princess. Mina accepts this and dismisses him. Akira notes that this could just be a way for him to silence any more opponents. Mina comments on the pettiness of Lord Juneau and how he doesn’t have the guts to kill her and subsequently destroy the vampire’s history. Mina congratulates Akira on the disposal of the bomb, which will keep Lord Juneau from interfering with Akira further. Akira then accuses Mina of purposely giving the bomb to him to destroy and Mina says she knew he would protect her. Chapter 5: On the Night of the Carnival TBA Chapter 6: Good Night, Sleep Tight TBA Appendix: Dance with the Vampire Maid TBACategory:Manga